The Kind of Heroes
by loveinchaos
Summary: Syndrome wakes up in his hospital bed- after the jet turbine incident. He finds someone reading aloud to him. This is the first time someone has really cared about him in along time... some swearing.


Hi! I'm l0veinchaos, I own little to nothing... Initially this was going to be a simple story of Synlet. because when I searched I couldn't find any stories of how **Syndrome stole Violet from Tony**. a concept that I still love and will mention- but then I realized that in my head, syndrome was at peace with the Parr family. He was someone that Bob Parr acknowledged, even worked with and deliberately chose **not** to interfere with Syndrome's scheming to break Violet and Tony up. Whatsmore, this new Syndrome had a good relationship with All of the family- even Helen and especially little JackJack. This transformation of a twisted kid, the journey of earning their trust ended up being a much more interesting story for me- and while there will be some silly moments of Synlet running amuck- it's this journey, his rehabilitation, that I am going to focus on.

If anyone else would kindly consider putting out a Syndrome vs. Tony story- please do! It's up for grabs! Lemme read it!

* * *

One month after the explosion that had almost claimed his life, Buddy Pine had been trapped in a hospital bed. The hospital was run by absolute idiots

At least in Buddy's (Syndrome's) opinion.

They said he's been comatose- this was true.

They said it had been 2 weeks before he opened his eyes- This was Bulls***, he had woken up on day 3 and then tampered with the machine, he then faked sleep whenever someone came in. They had incessantly muttered about his possible brain damage when the whole time his brain worked Just Fine, thankyou very much. But what really ticked him off about these idiot doctors is that as they hovered over him, they said that he'd never walk again.

At first, when the details of what had happened to his body were first muttered in his earshot- he'd been devastated. But as he secretly regained his strength, he took stock of himself (and took stock of his assets with a stolen cellphone) and realized just how wrong they were

Syndrome would rehabilitate, rebuild, and conquer- it's what he'd always done. Of course this would be difficult from a hospital bed... And the NSA had frozen his most used accounts... and the Feds were watching his every move, waiting for him to recover enough to be thrown in a jail cell... This could be difficult. But Syndrome had hope- and a trick or two up his sleeve.

If he was honest, he would have given up by now if it hadn't been for his dear frie-...um... his n...well, his 'visitor'.

* * *

It had been on that third day. On that day that he first woke up - the first thing he heard was her voice, she was reading aloud. For a while it was some story with a duke or something... but then there was mentions of a moving castle. It got weirder from there but her voice was comforting, even if the images in the story weren't. Maybe an hour of this went by, He was getting really invested in the story when the door swung open. The voice abruptly fell silent.

"Hello Ma'm." said another voice, bright and cheerful. A tropical accent that rang out on A sounds, probably the nurse.

"hi..."

"Do you need anything, Ma'm?"

"No...thank you for asking." And that's when he recognized the voice: low and gravelly for a girl but used in the faintest of whispers = it was Invisagirl. What was she doing here? He'd only known about her existence for a few days before the jet turbine- but in those few hours in the Parr residence, he'd been in her room.

Her room had no pictures of friends- just family= so she was an Introvert, conservative clothing consisting of plain or dark colors + the hair that kept hanging in her face = painfully shy. She also had the largest iTunes library ever. But for some reason laving that room had left him with a nagging feeling, an restless itch... like an equation he was solving but he was missing a factor.

Of course at that time the factor had been the baby's many super powers but still... Violet Parr was a mystery.

And now she was spending time with her worst enemy as he lay helpless in a hospital bed... = Seeking revenge?

The nurse left and Invisigirl sighed. "Maybe I should have brought you a different story..." She muttered but after he didn't answer she muttered again, "well you won't remember it anyway- so don't complain." she chuckled a bit and then the room filled with the crinkling sound of flipping pages.

Ok, scratch that. She was spending time with her worst enemy as he lay helpless in a hospital bed= Stupidly Compassionate

For some reason this was easier to believe than the fact she could produce missile proof force fields and intended to wrap him in a shrinking purple bubble of energy until he was compacted like a car... ew, gross image. Ew, the more he imagined it the more he could see the bones breaking and the body contorting... EWW God, Syndrom why do you have such a f*cked up mind?

He groaned out loud and the sound of pages stopped. Some part of him knew that he needed to stay still and silent but he wasn't quite in control of his body... painkillers?

He tried to open his mouth and fake a snore, his mouth started opening and closing with sloppy popping noises

Yes, painkillers. And is that why the world looked so fuzzy.

It was only when he was focused on Violet's startled eyes that he realized he shouldn't have opened his in the first place.

Violet smiled weakly for a split second and greeted in that husky whisper, "you're awake... um... Buddy Pine."

She didn't want to call him Syndrome. Syndrome sounded big, mean, scary- full of manic laughter and robots and lasers. Buddy Pine sounded... dorky, a bit nerdy- and human.

He couldn't suppress himself, he took a deep breath and tried to yell but instead each word sounded like gas from a balloon, "Mmmy naahme eees Nohhht Buhddy." well nobody, not even Violet, could be expected to be afraid of that.

"So, Bud, not buddy?" It was silly, but in her mind they had been discussing books- and she'd seen that as a title in a library- though she never picked it up. She just couldn't connect the broken man in a dozen different casts and wires to the tailored mask, suit, and gloves that was Syndrome.

But Buddy, Syndrome, whatever you called him... didn't respond. Talking had taken too much energy, The world had blurred for him and the next time he opened his eyes- she was gone.

* * *

Day 4, she had read a newspaper clipping to him before a doctor came in and didn't leave. She quietly excused herself and didn't come back. that night, he tried to sit up. Pain and protest for the next hour.

On day 5 He woke up to her voice again. She was just reading aloud her favorite chapters or short stories for a little over an hour. He didn't try to speak again but occasionally gave himself away by opening his eyes. On day 5, Dash came in and said, "Time to go."

"Okay" and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she packed up her small mountain of books.

Dash walked over to Syndrome and stood really close to the bed. Syndrome glued his eyes shut and didn't move- even when he felt one of the needles being tugged out of his arm.

"Dash!"

He immediately withdrew his hand but his voice was dark with more anger than guilt, "What?"

"Stop that!" she said, as she ran over.

"I already did."

She checked that the IV was still secure and scolded in her whispers, "What the hell did you think you were doing!? You trying to kill him!?"

Dash muttered darkly,"It would put him out of his misery."

Violet smacked her little brother on his way out the door, "We don't kill. We're Supers, Dash. That means something."

"It does." Dash agreed with a puckered scowl.

"DASH."

"Ok, chill! Geez, I was just thinking about it... I wasn't actually going to do it."

Violet grabbed his hand and dragged him out, Syndrome heard them call to their parents- the beginnings of a fight brewing.

He strained his ears to hear further- but all he got was sibling bickering- he began to sweak and he heard his heart beat go up on the monitor... was the entire Parr family at his hospital?


End file.
